This program is designed to develop new and practical methods for the formation of carbon-carbon bonds with high levels of asymmetric induction in acyclic systems. The research is based on existing methods developed by the principal investigator and the program will expand upon these as well as other techniques. The methods developed will be useful in the area of synthetic chemistry in general, and specifically to the synthesis of biologically active molecules of both natural and unnatural origin such as antibiotics.